The building of concrete walls at family, residential and industrial objects conventionally requires the use of boarding to cast the walls. Boarding is typically made of wooden material or of metal plates. Boarding is placed before concreting the walls and then dismounted after the concreting of the wall is terminated. These assemblies can be expensive, they often require the use of a crane and other heavy equipment. After the wall concreting it is necessary to insulate the walls. The reinforced concrete plates often required boarding or a lining made of bricks. The weight of the brick lining increases the plate thickness and weight. All these materials, their transport, the use of various heavy building machines were rather expensive and slow.
Civil engineers have tried up to now to make easier and cheaper the building of objects, with more or less success. Many solutions of this problem have been proposed, and many of them use the wooden or a metal boarding. In several known solutions it was tried to pour concrete directly into styrofoam blocks. These blocks are complicated to transport to the building-site. This building system is called “the igloo system”.
Most of these systems required a set of metal bars that would be adjusted to a desired thickness by a screw. Some have cast the distancing members that kept the boarding on a foreseen distance. All these systems required additional efforts at standing the walls and dismounting the boarding.